


A Prince Of Hell Attends Church

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [146]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Who would’ve ever thought a demon would go to church?





	A Prince Of Hell Attends Church

You knew it wasn’t wise to go towards the sound of screaming, but you couldn’t help it.

There could’ve be someone in danger, and there was no way your conscience would let you leave anyone behind.

So, you kept walking towards the sounds of the muffled whines and angry muttering, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

And when you were stood in front of the door, you looked through the small crack, peering into the room to see a woman standing over Sister Eunice, a knife in her hand.

Your eyes widened, body frozen in shock as you tried not to make a single noise, praying to your God that Sister Eunice wouldn’t be hurt.

Taking a step back in an attempt to get some help, you stopped when yellow eyes gazed into yours, a smirk forming on her face as she dropped Sister Eunice and straightened up.

“Well, look what we have here. Another little sister, covered head to toe”.

Your body seemed to have finally gained the strength to move, but before you could go anywhere, a force pulled you into the room, landing on the floor with a thud.

You flipped over suddenly, finding the woman looming over you with an eyebrow raised.

“Cute. Very cute. It’s a shame you’re a nun. The whole ‘celibacy’ thing”.

You wanted to say something back, but the fear had you silent, staring into her eyes as she looked you over.

“Now-are you gonna be like Little Miss Eunice over here and keep quiet? Or are you gonna give me answers?”

You tried to speak, but no words would come out.

“Come on, now. I need to find another one of your sisters. Sister Magda? Short little thing. Old as hell. Kind of a bitch. Ringing any bells?”

Your head moved the slightest bit as you tried to nod, still terrified at the being that was standing over you.

“Ok. Come on up”.

She held out her hand, lifting you when you took it.

“See, we’re not all total monsters”, she commented, brushing the dirt off your dress, her hands lingering a little longer on your ass.

You could feel the heat rising on your face, a sudden rush of lust coming over you.

“Now-you wanna tell me where she got to?”

“She-she’s dead”, you muttered, gulping when she stared right into your eyes. 

“Damn. Well, you wanna tell me where she was buried? Or do I need to work it out of you?”

She stepped even closer to you, the heat from her body emanating as your bodies practically touched.

“Uh-the graveyard across town”, you whispered, shutting your eyes when she got even closer to your, her breath fanning across your face.

“Thank you, cutie”.

Her lips met your cheek, and you felt your pussy throb, biting your lip to keep the sinful thoughts away.

And without a word, she was gone, leaving you to take care of Sister Eunice, while praying that God hadn’t witnessed any of that.


End file.
